tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright
Feenie Wrighto Mr. Nick Mr. Smith Trite Ace Attorney Daddy Harry Butz Hairy Butz Spiky-haired man The Phoenix Mr. Smith, Esquire Porcu-headed lawyer Spikey The Forgin' Attorney O Great Ex-Attorney Herr Attorney |Birthdate = 11 de Outubro de 1982(1992 em Ace Attorney), 27 anos |Zodiac = Libra |Birthplace = Los Angeles - EUA(Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 176 cm |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = Humano |Armor = |Robe = |Family/Relatives = Mãe Trucy Wright (Filha adotiva) |Likes = |Dislikes = |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Iris |Job/Occupation = Estudante de Arte na Universidade Ivy (Antigamente), Estudante de Direito na Universidade Ivy (Antigamente), Advogado (3 de Agosto de 2006/2016 - 29 de Outubro/Abril de 2009/2019), Pianista (2009/2019 - ?), Jogador Profissional de Poker (2009/2019 - ?), Advogado(Reintegrado) |Rank = |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = Poker |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = Magatama |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = |Origin = Ace Attorney |Counterpart = }} '''Phoenix Wright' (成歩堂龍一 Ryuuichi Naruhodou) é um advogado de defesa de famoso renome por encontrar esperança em casos perdidos e obter a inocência de sua réu, além de encontrar o verdadeiro assassino. Ele lidou com muitos casos em sua carreira, perdendo apenas uma vez até o momento. Wright também tem sido um réu pelo menos três vezes em sua vida, cada vez contrata um advogado diferente (incluindo ele próprio). O julgamento de Zak Gramarye em 19 de abril de 2019(Outubro de 2009 em TKOC), Wright apresentou inconscientemente provas forjadas, antes de o réu desaparecer, forçando um adiamento indefinido do julgamento. Wright foi posteriormente expulso de seu cargo de advogado. Wright passou os sete anos seguintes como um pianista que a noite age como um jogador de poker invicto em Borscht Bowl Club, mas secretamente continuou a sua investigação do caso que lhe custou o seu emblema de advogado. Para este fim, ele foi fundamental na re-introdução do Sistema Jurista na lei da Califórnia. Depois que o caso foi finalmente resolvido, ele retomou o exame e mais uma vez tornou-se um advogado. História Início da vida 250px|left Phoenix Wright cresceu como filho único. Ele uma vez disse a Apollo Justice que ele foi criado em um celeiro, a fim de explicar a desordem de sua cama de hospital, embora ele provavelmente estava brincando sobre isso. Em um ponto em sua vida, Wright invadiu uma fazenda de gado e derrubou algumas vacas. Um dia, durante a quarta série, Wright foi acusado de roubar o dinheiro do almoço de um colega, Miles Edgeworth. Devido à falta de um álibi, todo mundo achou que Wright era o culpado, mas Edgeworth e outro colega, Larry Butz, manifestou em sua defesa. Edgeworth afirmou que Wright não poderia ser provado como culpado sem provas. Os três se tornaram amigos inseparáveis depois disso. Revelou-se, 15 anos depois, que, embora ele não estivesse na escola naquele dia, Butz tinha sido de fato a pessoa que roubou o dinheiro. Na época, Edgeworth era um menino forte e popular graças a seu famoso pai Gregory Edgeworth, um lendário advogado de defesa. O julgamento da classe seria uma poderosa fonte de inspiração para Wright durante sua carreira jurídica. Após o incidente DL-6, que resultou na morte de seu pai, Edgeworth foi transferido de escolas e mudou-se para fora da cidade. Anos mais tarde, Luke Atmey afirma que Wright provavelmente recebeu a mesma mensagem em seu boletim escolar a cada ano: "Descuidado, com tendência a tirar conclusões precipitadas." Atmey provavelmente apenas tentou insultar Wright, embora julgando pela reação do advogado, parecia não estar muito longe da verdade. Ele afirma que os professores sempre disseram que ele era "um bom thunker" e também relatou que tomou chuva no dia de sua formatura do ensino fundamental. Época Universitária left|126px Wright estudou arte e Direito na Universidade Ivy. Durante seu tempo lá, ele viu uma história em um jornal com a manchete "suspeitas sombrias de um advogado demônio". O artigo dizia que o promotor Miles Edgeworth era suspeito de adulteração de testemunhas e falsificação de provas. Edgeworth havia se tornado um promotor de justiça implacável, irreconhecível do Edgeworth que Wright conheceu desde a sua infância. Wright tentou entrar em contato com ele, mas ele foi ignorado. Wright decidiu que, se ele se tornar um advogado, Edgeworth teria que encontrá-lo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, no tribunal, e, em seguida, Wright poderia salvá-lo de seus problemas. Em seu terceiro ano, Wright conheceu Dahlia Hawthorne no Tribunal do Distrito e foi imediatamente encantado por ela. Ela escreveu-lhe um poema e deu-lhe um colar, dizendo-lhe que era um símbolo de seu amor. Eles posteriormente começaram a namorar, e por seis meses, Hawthorne tentou convencer Wright para devolver o colar, mas Wright recusou, pensando que ela não quis dizer isso. Um dia, Wright perdeu o remédio para resfriado. Mais tarde naquele dia, Doug Swallow, ex-amante de Hawthorne, reuniu-se Wright e disse-lhe que ela era perigosa. Ela tinha roubado produtos químicos venenosos de seu laboratório antes, e agora alguns produtos químicos estavam faltando novamente. Horrorizado com as declarações de Swallow, Wright empurrou-o no chão, e Swallow caiu sobre seu guarda-chuva, quebrando-o. Wright, em seguida se afastou, mas poucos minutos depois, uma multidão começou a se reunir em torno de onde Swallow tinha caído, e Wright retornou ao local para encontrar Swallow morto, com a medicina de resfriado Wright em sua mão. Wright foi acusado do assassinato e levados a julgamento. O advogado de Wright era Mia Fey, uma novata na época que não tinha tido um caso desde um ano atrás. Wright não cooperou com Fey no início, mentindo que não tinha conhecido a vítima. Uma das testemunhas de acusação foi a propria Hawthorne, o que Wright teve dificuldades de acreditar. Fey, eventualmente acusado Hawthorne do crime, e afirmou que o colar tinha realmente continha um veneno usado para incapacitar um outro indivíduo no interior do tribunal no mesmo dia em que Hawthorne e Wright se conheceram. Wright não aguentava mais isso e correu para fora da sala do tribunal. No momento em que ele foi forçado a voltar para dentro, ele tinha comido o colar. Fey, então, disse a Wright que ele teria que acreditar nela se quisesse evitar uma condenação. Wright finalmente cooperou e deu todo o seu relato dos acontecimentos do dia. Fey, eventualmente, mostrou que Hawthorne tinha a intenção de matar Wright envenenando com seu remédio para resfriado, mas depois de ver o encontro de Wright com Swallow, ela mudou seu plano e matou Swallow de uma vez, pretendendo incriminar Wright. Wright tem um veredicto de inocência, mas ele ainda não podia acreditar que Hawthorne o havia traído. Fey disse-lhe para seguir em frente com sua vida. Defesa de Fey para Wright o inspirou a seguir o curso de Direito em tempo integral, e ele recebeu o distintivo de advogado com o número 26381. Enquanto isso, Hawthorne foi condenada e sentenciado à morte. Carreira de Advogado (Primeira Trilogia) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney left|134px Depois de receber seu diploma de Direito, Wright tornou-se um aluno de Mia Fey e membro da Fey & Co. Law Offices. Em seu primeiro caso, ele defendeu com sucesso seu amigo de infância, Larry Butz. Quando Mia foi assassinada, sua irmã Maya Fey foi levado a julgamento, e Wright finalmente encontrou Edgeworth na batalha judicial que se seguiu; Wright superou Edgeworth que teve sua primeira perda em anos. Wright então herdou a empresa de Mia, renomeando para Wright & Co. Law Offices, e assumiu Maya Fey como assistente. Wright enfrentou Edgeworth novamente em outro caso, no qual a estrela de televisão Will Powers, que interpretou o Samurai de aço em Samurai de Aço: Guerreiro de Neo Olde Tokyo, foi acusado de assassinar Jack Hammer, que interpretou o inimigo do Samurai de Aço: Evil Magistrade. O caso tinha uma criança no banco das testemunhas, e Wright conseguiu evitar um encontro mortal com a máfia. O tribunal considerou Powers inocente na terceira vitória consecutiva de Wright, mas desta vez foi com a ajuda de Edgeworth que o verdadeiro assassino foi encontrado. Wright então se viu defendendo o seu rival no assassinato do advogado de defesa Robert Hammond. O promotor era o mentor de Edgeworth e pai adotivo: Manfred von Karma, que faria absolutamente qualquer coisa para manter o seu recorde perfeito de 40 anos. Na investigação do assassinato, Wright descobriu toda a história por trás do não resolvido Incidente DL-6, que resultou na morte do pai de Edgeworth. Ele viria que von Karma era o assassino no incidente DL-6 e que von Karma tinha instigado o assassinato de Hammond também. Após este último caso, Maya sentiu que agora era um fardo e partiu para treinar e melhorar suas habilidades de médium espírita. Wright parou de aceitar os casos depois que Maya partiu, até que Ema Skye entrou em seu escritório à procura de ajuda, visto que sua irmã Lana Skye tinha sido acusada de assassinato. Com as ferramentas de ciência forense da Ema, como varredura de impressão digital e testes de luminol (para sangue), Wright foi capaz de descobrir a verdade por trás não só o assassinato, mas também os eventos que levariam a ela há dois anos no Incidente SL-9. Wright enfrentou Edgeworth no tribunal, e eles trabalharam juntos para derrubar o verdadeiro assassino por trás de ambos os incidentes. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All Edgeworth desapareceu após o julgamento de Skye, deixando para trás o que era aparentemente uma nota de suicídio. A nota simplesmente tinha, "Promotor Miles Edgeworth escolhe a morte." Wright decidiu que Edgeworth tinha tomado o caminho do covarde e o odiava por isso. Ele voltou a recusar os casos após o julgamento de Skye. A semi-aposentadoria de Wright foi quebrada para sempre quando Turner Grey veio ao seu escritório para solicitar os serviços de Maya na canalização espírito. Isso levou Wright a cidade natal de Maya, Vila Kurain, e se encontrou com a prima de Maya: Pearl Fey. Wright foi jogado em uma trama de usurpação que envolve Pearl quando Grey foi assassinado e Maya foi levada a julgamento por isso. Wright conheceu a filha de Manfred von Karma: Franziska von Karma no tribunal, e ele reviveu muito de suas experiências com Manfred. Durante a investigação do assassinato de Wright, Maya lhe deu sua magatama, que Pearl carregou de energia espiritual para permitir que Wright possa ver os segredos de outras pessoas na forma de Psyche-Locks. Wright deu a von Karma seu primeiro veredicto de não culpado, devastando-la da mesma forma que havia devastado Edgeworth. Como Wright reiniciando a sua carreira, ele defendeu Maggey Byrde em um estado de amnésia. Em seguida, ele enfrentou von Karma novamente ao defender o mágico de um circo: Maximillion Galactica em um caso bizarro em que uma testemunha afirmou ter visto Galactica voando. O caso expôs uma cultura de amargura entre os funcionários do Grande circo Berry. Durante um evento da "Hero of Heroes Grand Prix", a estrela de televisão Juan Corrida foi morto. Assim como, um assassino chamado Shelly the Killer seqüestrou Maya Fey e coagida Wright em defender outro "samurai" - a estrela de O Samurai de Nickel, Matt Engarde - a partir de uma acusação de assassinato. No fiasco que se seguiu, Miles Edgeworth retornou do que acabou por ser uma viagem ao exterior, e Wright deu-lhe uma recepção fria. De Killer disparou mais tarde atirou em von Karma, e Edgeworth tomou seu lugar oposto a Wright no julgamento de Engarde. Wright tentou acusar a empresária de Engarde: Adrian Andrews, de assassinato no tribunal, mas Edgeworth tentou forçar Andrews a admitir que armou contra Engarde, mas na verdade não cometeu o assassinato. Pela primeira vez, parecia que a acusação de Wright estava errada, e durante a sua investigação, ele confrontou Engarde, apenas para perceber em seu horror que Engarde realmente era o assassino, e que ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Wright disse a Edgeworth sobre sua situação: Ao realizar a chantagem de Shelly de Killer, um assassino iria ficar livre, e a pessoa errada seria condenada pelo assassinato, mas por buscar justiça contra Engarde, Wright perderia Maya. Edgeworth disse a Wright que ele havia deixado o país para aprender o que realmente significa ser um promotor, e que agora era a vez de Wright fazer o mesmo. Edgeworth, em seguida, pediu à polícia para perseguir "de Killer" enquanto ele e Wright ganhavam tempo no tribunal. Eventualmente, "de Killer" deixou para trás provas cruciais, que mostram que Engarde estava planejando chantagear "de Killer" assim como ele fez com Wright. Ao descobrir sobre essa traição, de Killer libertou Maya e fez de Engarde seu próximo alvo. Engarde, agora preso, não teve escolha senão aceitar o veredicto de culpado. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations 192px|left Alguns meses depois, uma herança do clã Fey, a Urna Sagrada, foi roubada, e Ron DeLite entregou-se como o misterioso ladrão mascarado '''Mask☆DeMasque'. Wright levou o caso de DeLite e enfrentou outro homem mascarado no tribunal chamado Godot. Wright ganhou o caso, expondo o arqui-inimigo de Mask☆DeMasque, o detetive Luke Atmey, como o verdadeiro Mask☆DeMasque, mas DeLite foi imediatamente jogado em um caso de assassinato, a vítima foi seu ex-patrão Kane Bullard. Wright enfrentou Godot novamente e constatou que realmente era DeLite o Mask☆DeMasque, e que Atmey tinha apenas fingia ser o ladrão para evitar a acusação de assassinato pela morte de Bullard. Wright observou durante o julgamento que Godot parecia ter uma vingança contra ele, embora não pudesse explicar por quê. Wright enfrentou Godot novamente em um Julgamento de manuseio em que Maggey Byrde foi condenada pelo assassinato de Glen Elg após o manuseio de má qualidade do primeiro caso de alguém fingindo ser Wright. Wright investigou a proximidade de uma empresa de empréstimo chamado Tender Lender e descobriu que o assassinato que tinha sido testemunhado havia sido encenado, e que o verdadeiro assassinato tinha ocorrido mais cedo. Wright confrontou o dono do Tender Lender, Furio Tigre, que estava em dívida com o chefe da máfia: Bruto Cadaverini. No tribunal, Wright enganou Tigre implicando-se para o assassinato, bem como o arenque vermelho, a representação de Wright no primeiro julgamento. Um mês após o julgamento de Byrde, Maya deu a Wright um artigo de revista sobre um templo de treinamento médium, o Templo Hazakura. Wright se recusou a acompanhá-la até o templo no início, mas depois viu uma das freiras em uma imagem, que parecia Dahlia Hawthorne. Wright então concordou em ir com Maya e Pearl. No templo, Wright encontrou Larry Butz novamente, assim como a "gêmea", que era uma freira chamada Iris. Wright também se reuniu com a freira chefe, Bikini, e da nova "professora" de Butz, Elise Deauxnim. Iris deu a Wright seu capuz para afastar demônios. No meio da noite, no entanto, Bikini testemunhou Iris esfaquear Deauxnim com a espada Shichishito, e ela disse a Wright para chamar a polícia usando um telefone perto da Ponte Dusky. Wright descobriu a ponte queimando, temendo por Maya, que estava treinando no Templo Interior, no outro extremo da ponte, disse a Butz para chamar a polícia, enquanto ele atravessava a ponte. A ponte quebrou sob Wright, e ele caiu no Rio Eagle. Edgeworth descobriu sobre o acidente e visitou Wright no hospital. Felizmente para ele, Wright sofreu apenas ferimentos leves e um resfriado, e Edgeworth o encontrou tremendo e vestindo o capuz de Iris. Wright deu a Edgeworth o seu distintivo de advogado e sua magatama, pedindo-lhe para preencher o banco de defesa para Iris, até ele melhorar. Como Edgeworth foi investigar o assassinato, Wright pesquisou o primeiro caso de seu mentor, que tinha visto Dahlia Hawthorne quase sendo envolvida em um assassinato, mas o réu havia se matado, interrompendo o julgamento. No dia seguinte, Wright deixou o hospital e assumiu onde Edgeworth onde havia parado. A ponte foi reparada, mas Maya estava trancada dentro do Templo. Wright encontrou Godot aqui, e Godot lhe disse que ele deveria ter protegido Mia. Quando Wright perguntou sobre essa observação, ele descobriu que Dahlia Hawthorne tinha sido executada um mês antes, e que Iris realmente era irmã gêmea de Dahlia. Ele também descobriu que Elise Deauxnim era na verdade a mãe de Maya e Mia: Misty Fey, que havia desaparecido após o incidente DL-6 e que Iris e Dhalia eram filhas de Morgan Fey, mãe de Pearl. Finalmente todas as peças envolvendo o caso DL-6, o clã Fey e o próprio Phoenix começavam a se encaixar, como se tudo o que ele passou até agora estivesse predestinado. Wright enfrentou Godot no tribunal novamente. Iris subitamente ofereceu-se como um testemunho contra Maya Fey, mas Wright finalmente percebeu que "Iris" era na verdade Dahlia, que estava sendo canalizada. Dahlia alegou ter matado Maya, mas Wright percebeu que Maya tinha, na verdade, canalizado Dahlia em seu corpo para se proteger, após ter canalizado Mia pedindo ajuda. Como Mia apareceu no corpo de Pearl dizendo a Dahlia que ela nunca iria ganhar contra ela, Dahlia deixou o corpo de Maya. Godot, em seguida, exigiu que Wright o enfrente sozinho, sem a ajuda de Mia que tinha ajudado Wright em seus tribunais anteriores. Wright assumiu este desafio final e apontou Godot como o assassino. Godot tinha sido colega advogado de Mia: Diego Armando, que Dahlia tinha envenenado antes de se encontrar com Wright no tribunal, o que explicou a vingança de Godot contra Wright. Também foi revelado que Iris tinha sido a única a se encontrar com Wright durante todo o tempo em que ele tinha saído com Dahlia, com exceção do primeiro e último encontro. Wright perdoou Iris por ter mentido para ele todos esses anos, e ele disse que ele tinha acreditado nela de alguma forma, mesmo após o resultado do julgamento. Godot, então, compartilhou uma última xícara de café com Wright antes do julgamento terminar. The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave Após a destruição de um vaso no museu de South Town, Matt foi apontado como o culpado da baderna. Com Phoenix ajudando o clube fusão numa investigação, foi descoberto que o verdadeiro culpado é Pedro Peter que após enfrentar Leo no torneio da cidade, foi levado a julgamento. Phoenix aparece no final da temporada no tribunal junto de seu eterno rival Miles Edgeworth. Cameos em Spin-Offs right|183px Wright, Maya e Pearl fizeram em uma viagem para Gatewater Land, onde todos iam para um passeio em um barco juntos. Eles foram vistos ao fundo do cenário em Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth enquanto Edgeworth estava lá a negocio. left|189px Um tempo depois Phoenix e Maya foram novamente vistos perto de uma cena do crime, que estava sendo investigada por Edgeworth. Eles estavam olhando para a grande torre do arranha-céu, admirado pelas maravilhas da alvenaria de concreto. No entanto, eles foram impedidos de encontrar a cena (e Edgeworth) por uma grande barreira posta em prática ao redor do monte de filmagem onde a investigação estava ocorrendo. Durante sua investigação sobre uma quadrilha de contrabando internacional, Edgeworth ocasionalmente se referem a Wright, mas nunca pelo nome. Ao contrário, ele é mencionado de forma vaga ("ele", "o homem de terno azul", "um certo advogado de defesa", e assim por diante, ou seja, a frescura de não citar o nome do verdadeiro protagonista em Spin-Offs). Marvel VS Capcom 3 Phoenix se junta ao crossover que envolve vários heróis e vilões da Capcom e Marvel para vencer a grande ameaça de Galactus. Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney O fim da vida de Advogado Em abril de 2019(Outubro de 2009 em TKOC), Zak Gramarye, um mágico famoso na época, chamou Wright pela cela de detenção. Gramarye desafiou-o para um jogo de poker, o que Wright ganhou. Gramarye, então, pediu a Wright para ser seu advogado, como ele era suspeito de ter matado seu mestre, Magnifi Gramarye. Ele tinha recentemente acabado de demitir seu advogado anterior, e o julgamento deveria ocorrer na manhã seguinte, mas Wright relutantemente concordou em assumir o caso. No dia seguinte, no tribunal, a filha de Zak Gramarye, Trucy, deu a Wright um pedaço de papel que parecia ter sido arrancado de uma revista. Ele levou no tribunal com ele, onde ele enfrentou o promotor novato Klavier Gavin. Wright foi capaz de mostrar que o parceiro de Zak, Valant Gramarye teve a oportunidade e motivo para matar Magnifi. No final, Gavin apresentou o diário de Magnifi, que tinha uma página arrancada. Wright apresentou a página que Trucy havia lhe dado, como parecia ser a página em falta, mas Gavin declarou que as provas eram fraudulentas, chamando um falsificador, Drew Misham, para o suporte que confirmou que ele havia feito a página. O julgamento terminou abruptamente logo depois, mas quando Zak tomou a posição para receber sua sentença, ele desapareceu no ar, e nenhum veredicto já foi dado. Wright, então, foi colocado em uma audiência realizada pela Ordem dos Advogados. Eles determinaram que ele foi o responsável pela falsificação e todos eles, exceto Kristoph Gavin votou contra Wright. Mesmo depois de perder seu distintivo, era evidente que o juiz e os envolvidos com a lei ainda o levaram um pouco a alta estima. 69px|right Duas semanas após o julgamento de Gramarye, Wright adotou a filha que Zak abandonou, Trucy, e a criou como se fosse sua própria. Ele também fez amizade com Kristoph Gavin, e os dois se encontraram muitas vezes ao longo dos próximos sete anos. Wright tinha uma suspeita de que Kristoph estava de alguma forma relacionado com a evidência forjadas, mas não tendo nenhuma prova, no momento, ele continuou a sua investigação. Wright questionou o oficial de justiça que tinha perseguido Zak depois que ele desapareceu, confirmando que Trucy ajudou seu pai com o seu desaparecimento. Ele, então, questionou Drew Misham, descobrindo que sua filha Vera Misham era o verdadeiro falsificador e confirmando entre outras coisas que Kristoph havia solicitado a falsificação. Wright, então, questionou Valant, que havia caído sob suspeita devido à especulação de que Zak tinha desaparecido para protegê-lo. Ele descobriu sobre uma certa truque "Zak & Valant's Quick-Draw Shootem", que resultou no ferimento grave de Thalassa Gramarye, a filha de Magnifi. Thalassa havia desaparecido após o incidente. Nos anos que se seguiram, Phoenix Wright foi contratado como um campeão de poker em Borscht Bowl Club posando como um jogador de piano. Este foi puramente para a competição, no entanto, sua principal fonte de renda era shows de mágica de Trucy. Ele aprendeu que Trucy podia ler uma sutil linguagem de corpo e usado em seus jogos de poker para vencer todos os seus adversários. Sucessor left|204px Finalmente, chegou o momento, sete anos mais tarde em que Zak Gramarye reapareceu para Wright, posando como "Shadi Smith". Wright questionou Zak sobre suas intenções e sobre a família Gramarye, aprendendo que o novo aluno de Kristoph: Apollo Justice era neto de Magnifi. Magnifi e seus descendentes tinham o poder de ler a linguagem corporal e Apollo tinha um bracelete que lhe permitiu usar essa habilidade muito mais facilmente. Wright decidiu usá-lo para chegar à verdade sobre o seu último caso. Além disso, Zak escreveu uma carta confessando a morte de Magnifi (embora ele realmente não tinha feito isso) e Wright entregou os direitos autorais para truques de mágica do Magnifi a Trucy. Um repórter chamado Spark Brushel estava lá para reconhecer firma da vontade. right|236px Zak desafiou Wright a um jogo de poker. Zak cooperou com o revendedor, Olga Orly, a quem ele havia falado mais cedo, para colocar cartas extra em Wright para fazê-lo parecer um trapaceiro, mas por pura sorte, Wright se deparou com a carta colocada nele e acabou saindo fora. Furioso com a falha da armadilha, Zak bate em Orly com uma garrafa, jogando-a para fora. Wright subiu as escadas para chamar a polícia. Quando ele voltou, Zak estava morto. Kristoph Gavin Wright chamado para defendê-lo, mas quando Kristoph mencionado calvície de Zak, Wright percebeu que algo estava errado, já que ele não deveria ter visto o homem sem o seu chapéu. Wright substituiu o chapéu na cabeça de Zak, coloque uma gota de sangue da vítima em um ás de espadas, e deixou de chamar a polícia. Ele foi logo em seguida preso por suspeita de assassinato "de Shadi Smith". Kristoph ficou surpreso com Wright pela contratação de seu aluno Apollo Justice como seu advogado. O juiz reconheceu Wright, mas Wright insistiu que o passado não pode ser discutido no momento. Com Apollo no comando da equipe de defesa, Wright foi capaz de convencê-lo de que o caso não era tão claro como Kristoph estava tentando fazer parecer. Orly, a única testemunha, não tinha matado Shadi Smith; alguém tinha. Wright tinha Trucy para dar a Apollo o ás de espadas que ele tinha pego, que viria a ser uma evidência decisiva. Wright e Justice, com a ajuda do poder de Apollo para "perceber" tiques nervosos de Orly, eventualmente expos Kristoph como o verdadeiro assassino. No encerramento, Wright disse ao tribunal que o sistema legal estava entrando em tempos sombrios, e que a lei teria que ser mudada. Após o julgamento, Wright revelou à Apollo que o cartão tinha sido uma farsa. Apollo ficou horrorizado com isso e deu um soco em Wright, mas Wright simplesmente respondeu que não havia nenhuma razão para ele se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensavam dele mais. Apollo não pretendia falar com Wright depois disso, mas Wright tinha outros planos para ele. left|122px Em 15 de junho, Wright estava rondando alguns lugares quando um carro bateu nele. Ele foi internado na Clínica Hickfield com ferimentos leves na cabeça e nas pernas, e ele chamou o muito relutante Apollo Justice. Wright pediu-lhe para encontrar a pessoa que lhe tinha atropelado, e para descobrir quem havia roubado um certo Guy Eldoon do carrinho de Ramen; as "calças mágicas" do Trucy também tinham sido roubados. Durante a investigação de Apollo, ele se deparou com um assassinato, que juntou os três incidentes. Também descobriu-se que Ema Skye tinha sido contratada como uma detetive, Wright deu para Apollo uma antiga varredura de impressão digital para dar a Skye para convence-la a cooperar. Wright então disse a Apollo que já havia encontrado Klavier em tribunal e Klavier havia ganhado. Wright então começou a colocar seu plano em movimento, usando a sua influência sobre o sistema judicial para trazer o Sistema Jurista. Ele visitou Apollo em sua terceira batalha judicial, que envolveu uma cantora chamada Lamiroir, e disse-lhe que o velho sistema não lhe permitiria obter um veredicto de inocência através de meios convencionais. Apollo acabaria por ter o réu admitir a atividade criminosa para implicar o verdadeiro assassino. Em 7 de outubro, Drew Misham foi morto por envenenamento de atroquinine, e Wright, como o presidente do Comitê do Tribunal da simulação do Sistema Jurista, convenceu os tribunais a usar este caso como o caso de teste para o sistema jurista. Apollo foi nomeado para a banca de defesa, defendendo Vera contra Klavier. Wright também foi capaz de escolher os juristas. Wright deu o testamento de Zak para Trucy, mas ele disse a ela para não abrir até o momento certo. Como o juiz conduziu sua investigação, Wright começou a fase final de sua própria e longa investigação. Wright visitou a cela de Kristoph e tentou obter informações dele, só para ver cinco negros Psyche-Locks ao seu redor. Ele, então, encontrou Brushel e Valant, contando a este último sobre a vontade de Zak. Valant admitiu que Magnifi tinha, de fato, se suicidado, e Valant tentou enquadrar Zak por ciúmes. Por fim, Wright voltou à cela de Kristoph e tentou levar um envelope que Dew tinha enviado para Kristoph, que falava sobre ele a arma do crime: um selo envenenado. Kristoph o pegou em flagrante, mas Wright já havia gravado toda a sua investigação com uma câmera de vídeo escondida. Wright compilou suas gravações para um programa chamado Sistema MASON, que ele mostrou ao júri deliberar sobre o julgamento de Vera. Embora as gravações não contam como prova decisiva sob o sistema antigo, o júri decidiu por unanimidade que não havia motivo considerável para acreditar que alguém tinha cometido o assassinato. Vera tem um veredicto de inocente. Sua gravação da carta de Kristoph também levou a Apollo ser capaz de provar ao tribunal que Kristoph Gavin, não Phoenix Wright, tinha sido o único que havia solicitado a falsificação do diário de Magnifi há sete anos atrás, e, como tal, o nome de Wright foi inocentado. Lamiroir, que foi um dos juristas, visitou Wright para agradecê-lo e acabou por ser há muito perdida Thalassa Gramarye. Wright disse a ela que ele iria manter seus filhos em segurança até que ela pudesse revelar sua identidade para eles. Com seu último caso finalmente resolvido e sua reputação restaurada, Wright retomou o exame e tornou-se um advogado certificado novamente. A Fênix que volta das cinzas Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies 250px|right A carreira de Wright decolou novamente com um estrondo, literalmente. Ele assumiu o caso de uma estudante chamada Juniper Woods, que foi acusada de plantar uma bomba para destruir uma das salas de audiência no Tribunal do Distrito. Diante dele estava o promotor Gaspen Payne, irmão mais novo do "Assassino de Novatos" que Wright havia derrotado em tribunais anteriores. Junto com ele, no seu regresso, está a amiga de infância de Woods, a novata chamada Athena Cykes. Personalidade Phoenix Wright é geralmente muito fácil de lidar em seu outlook. Sua atitude relaxada geralmente leva a seus amigos hiperativas ao seu redor ou se aproveitando de sua boa natureza, normalmente, fazendo-o pagar a conta de grandes refeições comemorativos. Wright tem se mostrado repetidamente para ser um amigo leal e advogado que se recusa a recuar uma vez que toma uma decisão. Wright também tem um pouco de um lado sarcástico que normalmente mantém para si mesmo. Isso tende a manifestar-se quando se lida com os personagens excêntricos que ele se depara, incluindo seus amigos. 127px|right Em seus anos de universidade, Phoenix Wright foi um pouco de um bebê chorão e um pouco infantil (atuando um pouco, na verdade, como uma versão menos arrogante de seu amigo de infância, Larry Butz, embora, ao contrário de Wright, Butz nunca cresceu realmente fora deste comportamento). Por exemplo, ele irrompeu em lágrimas quando seu advogado Mia Fey ficou bravo com ele por ter mentido em seu depoimento. Sua ingenuidade manifestou-se principalmente na sua relação com Dahlia Hawthorne. No entanto, ele foi muitas vezes considerado o mais maduro de todos os seus amigos. right|184px Quando ele se tornou um advogado, Wright foi dedicado a defender os seus clientes inocentes, e seguiu o conselho de seu mentor de acreditar em seus clientes. Sua lealdade a seus clientes foi tão grande que ele muitas vezes acaba por arriscar sua carreira e até mesmo sua vida por eles em várias ocasiões, inclusive em seu último julgamento, em que ele mostrou preocupação calma para o destino de seu cliente, mesmo em meio a alegações de fraude. Drew Misham em particular, foi muito pego por isso, alegando que, apesar de Wright de ser o centro do problema, ele era o único que não tinha feito uma comoção. No entanto, mesmo depois de ele ter construído uma reputação respeitável para si mesmo, Wright ainda dependia de sua ex-chefe e mentor, Mia Fey, para conselhos. Em um ponto, no entanto, esses costumes foram desafiados quando Wright foi forçado a escolher entre defender um cliente culpado para salvar Maya Fey, ou deixá-la morrer para ver a justiça ser feita. Wright era muito auto-confiante durante seu último julgamento contra Klavier Gavin, pela primeira vez, ele estava enfrentando um novato, e ele acreditava que ele estava longe da liga de seu oponente. Ele acabou realizando o julgamento como um padrão, e em sua pressa ele apresentou a página do diário sem pensar sobre o código fonte da página. O resultando no afastamento de sua carreira que foi um período muito negro na vida de Wright. Ele sentiu que sua vida estava arruinada, e ele começou a atuar ainda com mais ironia ao mencionar a perda de seu distintivo. Isso aconteceu nas duas primeiras semanas depois que ele foi expulso, e continuou até que ele conheceu Trucy. Ele notou que ela era sua luz. Nos sete anos que se seguiram, Wright mudou de muitas maneiras. Ele já não parece guardar rancor contra a perda de seu distintivo, ou qualquer raiva. Ele também parece menos sarcástico e mais excêntrico, em geral, às vezes não reage a todos os eventos que acontecem. Wright tornou-se ainda mais descontraído e menos sério desde sua expulsão e tem o hábito de dizer (a maioria ruim) piadas e dando conselhos enigmática, que às vezes irrita seu aluno Apollo Justice. Suas ações e palavras emitem a vibe do "homem velho onisciente" arquétipo da literatura. Ele parece rir mais, embora não nervosamente como ele fez antes. Qualquer um de seus ações de comédias cartunescas que ele fazia antes, ele parou completamente agora. Ele nunca parece muito animado sobre qualquer coisa, e raramente mostra uma grande emoção, além de sua casual, personalidade happy-go-lucky. Apesar disso, seu monólogo interno mostra que sua antiga personalidade parece ainda estar presente, embora ele tende a mantê-lo para si mesmo mais do que quando ele era um advogado. Embora ele é, aparentemente, um pianista profissional, ele é horrível no piano e se recusa a aceitar os pedidos. Ele também desenvolveu um gosto por suco de uva e bebe constantemente. Sua moral parecem ser muito mais flexível desde sua expulsão, e ele parece ter adotado uma mentalidade mais "fim justifica os meios", embora ele afirmou que isso é porque ele sente nenhuma das responsabilidades de um advogado. Isso é mostrado na sua uso de provas forjadas no julgamento por assassinato do Shadi Smith. Isto poderia ser devido a uma atitude de "devil-may-care", como a maioria das pessoas acha que ele é uma farsa de qualquer maneira e por isso ele desistiu de se importar com o que pensam dele. No entanto, ele ainda profundamente se preocupa com as pessoas próximas a ele e vê Trucy como sua própria filha. Ele também ainda está em contato com velhos amigos, como Ema Skye e Maya Fey. Wright manteve o seu desejo de encontrar a verdade de seu tempo como um advogado. Phoenix Wright não tem um carro ou, de fato, até mesmo uma carteira de motorista. Taxis parece ser seu principal modo de transporte, como ele viajou entre a promotoria e o departamento de polícia de táxi. Ele afirmou que ele assiste Kids' Masterpiece Theatre todos os domingos. Embora tenha repetidamente declarado a indiferença com a série Steel Samurai, o toque do celular de Wright é q musica tema do Steel Samurai e ele também parece ser um pouco conhecedor da franquia em geral. Wright tem medo de altura (uma qualidade que parece compartilhar com Edgeworth e Apollo) e afirma ser bom em matemática. Ao examinar um isqueiro de ouro sobre a mesa no escritório de Marvin Grossberg, ele afirmou que "não é uma pessoa de fumar". Wright também tem sofrido uma grande quantidade de trauma físico. Ele mastigou e engoliu um colar feito de vidro e metal que potencialmente continha um veneno fatal. Ele foi agredido fisicamente por um assassino, quase levado por bandidos, eletrocutado por uma pistola 600 mil volts, foi atingido na cabeça com um extintor de incêndio (com amnésia temporária como a única conseqüência), e um tigre (brincalhão) saltou nele. Ele também já caiu de um penhasco de 40 metros em um rio de correnteza rápida - notório para lavar suas vítimas para longe, para nunca mais ser visto novamente - no meio do inverno, só para escapar com uma febre que o deixou de cama por duas noites. No tribunal, Wright teve uma peruca jogada em seu rosto, foi frequentemente chicoteado, bicado por pássaros, tinha sementes lançadas contra ele, e teve inúmeras xícaras de café fervendo jogados em seu rosto. Mesmo depois de ser expulso, ele foi atropelado por um veículo em alta velocidade e jogado de cabeça em um poste de telefone, mas saiu com apenas um tornozelo torcido. Considerando o que aconteceu com ele, ele é muitas vezes considerado alguém com sorte para sobreviver a algumas de suas experiências, e resistente para tomar o abuso físico. Wright não é tão louco com hambúrguer como sua assistente Maya, em vez alegando ser mais um homem de "sanduíche de frango grelhado". Músicas * 'Objection! 2001' * 'Objection! 2002' * 'Objection! 2004' * 'Objection! 2011 (Marvel VS. Capcom 3)' * 'Turnabout Mode ~Marvel VS. Capcom 3~' * 'Objection! 2012' * 'Objection! 2012 (English Court Suite)' * 'Objection! 2013''' Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave Trívias Gallery Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:First Protagonist Categoria:Personagens Americanos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Outubro Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Ace Attorney